


Mid-Morning Date

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flirting, Incest, Oblivious Dante, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Viktor takes his uncle out to cafes to show off.(Based off@_pir0ppi's OCbecause they did more art, so I thought to share this and their OC! ^^)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE  MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s), Implied Nero/Vergil
Kudos: 13





	Mid-Morning Date

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Viktor is really cute, and mean. What a great kid. XD Please check out the art, Viktor is, like, so pretty???
> 
> [@_pir0ppi's VikDan art](https://twitter.com/_pir0ppi/status/1199793481041858560?s=20)!  
>  ╰(*´︶`*)╯ 
> 
> P.S. Please extend this respect to the artist and do not repost/reuse their works without their acknowledgement an permission and without proper crediting and sourcing.

"You're so much more annoying than your dad ever was at this age, kid."

The teen merely smiles, taking a sip of his mid-morning coffee. Nero and Vergil left last night for a job halfway across the country, leaving Viktor with his uncle, and whenever Dante is left to take care of him, the teen drags the legendary devil hunter out into town, partly to spend time with the older man and partly to assert his dominance. Viktor is an ass like that, and he knows it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the teen replies, glancing at the corner of his eyes and giving the two ladies at the table over a wink. They quickly duck their heads, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Dante growls, leaning back on his seat. "This is the _third_ time you brought me to this stupid cafe," he explains, throw his hand up in the air. "I get it, kid, you're _so_ good-looking. I'm going back now."

"At least finish your drink first." Viktor couldn't help but let out a little chuckle now, it's always fun to make his uncle admit defeat. It's only been ten minutes since they got here, but he's in a good mood.

The older man grumbles, but he complies, picking up his hot cocoa. The man will drink whiskey straight up, but he never got into caffeine much.

They settle into a calm silence, the teen counting each time someone is trying to look at him without being too obvious. It doesn't take long before Dante is done with his drink, Viktor taking a a bit longer to savor his first coffee of the day. It's French vanilla, and it reminds him of his mother.

"I'll see you in a bit," Dante says, ruffling Viktor's hair affectionate. He seems to feel better, forgetting about earlier. "Your parents sho—"

"Excuse me."

Both hybrids look up, and there is a woman with curly, brunette hair and freckles. She's pretty cute, and she's only has light brown eyes and a smile for Dante.

"I don't mean to bother you," she starts, somewhat confident, "but I've seen you around a few times. Do you like coming here?"

Dante returns the smile, replying casually, "Kinda. Not a fan of coffee, but luckily, there are other drinks. My nephew likes this spot."

As they continue to make conversation, the older man doesn't notice her intentions, probably thinking she's here just to chat, but Viktor does, his usual tolerance shortening rather quickly. Dante has never been good at picking up women because he doesn't know what's attraction towards him is if it stabbed him in the chest; he's much too used to demon seductresses trying to soften him up in order to kill him. He's an idiot that way, equating humans to demons all the time, but that's fine. That's just how Dante is; it's not like the rest of the family is even better.

However, Dante is Viktor's. Actually, the _entire_ family is his since the day he was born, so who is this _stranger_ coming up to his uncle and trying to take him away? And right in front of the teen too, ignoring him? This woman has no respect. She needs to go. _Now._

"Aaaaah!"

"Miss, I'm so sorry!"

"Are you alright?"

Viktor smiles as he watches the scene, vanishing the melting ice from the tile floor. The waiter is apologizing as Dante tells him it's okay, helping the woman dry up her nice dress (which is too off the shoulder to be innocent). Everyone in the cafe is watching, and out of embarrassment, the woman excuses herself to the bathroom. (She's lucky it was just an ice latte.) Dante then helps the waiter clean up a bit.

The older man lets out a sigh, a hand at his hip. "You done?" he asks Viktor, suspecting nothing. (Had Vergil been there instead, it would've been a different story.)

"Yeah," the teen replies, neatly placing his empty cup on the table, and they head home together as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I'm _still_ writing DMC? XD
> 
> If you like my work(s), check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) (18+)!


End file.
